rinse and repeat
by hummingyay
Summary: drabbles for ss month 2015. rating varies. / 'baka! if you still got motion sickness on the carousel, then why didn't you say so'


**SSMonth: Day 3 - Carnival**

 **Notes:** I haven't written SasuSaku in years :')

* * *

"I didn't really expect you to come to these sorts of things." Green eyes glittered mischievously under the blinking lights of the ferris wheel. Sasuke clicked his tongue, the annoyed sound bringing a laugh to Sakura's lips. The 19-year-old jutted his thumb behind him, pointing to his best friend, who was currently chatting up the pretty vendor overseeing the ring toss game.

"The dobe is persistent," he replied curtly.

Sasuke was exhausted. After a full day of classes, which included that son-of-a-bitch bio lab that he _really_ needed to start his lab report for, and a half shift at the grocery store (which, by the way, was _busy_ because Konoha's independence day was coming up and that meant that every single person in this godforsaken town was coming to get supplies for their backyard barbecues), the very last thing Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do was come to the annual carnival.

But, being Naruto's best friend, the Uchiha really had no choice but to allow the blonde-haired _nuisance_ to drag him across the street for some 'fun.'

 _"C'mon, Sasuke, the more you fight against it, the worse it's gonna be…"_

Sasuke scowled and sent another positively frightening glare at Naruto's back, prompting Sakura to roll her eyes at her friend's overdramatic antics. She patted the Uchiha's arm in a placating manner before smoothly looping her arm through his. Sasuke wasn't particularly surprised by the boldness, nor did he mind it at all.

"Say, Sasuke-kun, since Naruto's busy right now, how about we enjoy the carnival for now? Just the two of us," the girl wrinkled her nose at the Uchiha's sour expression and gently tugged at his arm, "C'mon, it'll be fun! We could even go on the _kamikaze_."

"Sounds like as much fun as a toothache," Sasuke deadpanned.

"That's the spirit, now let's go!"

"Sakura…" he warned the pink-haired girl. He saw _that_ sneaky smile cross her lips and mentally groaned, knowing what to expect next. Sasuke ignored the heat that rose to the back of his neck as Sakura leaned up, her face so close to his that he could see specks of gold dancing in her emerald eyes. Her grin widened.

"Oh?" she said, "What? Is Sasuke-kun _afraid_ of some rides? I mean, if you want to ride the merry-go-round, we can totally do that, I don't mind," black obsidian flashed dangerously at Sakura's taunts and Sakura leaned back triumphantly, knowing that Sasuke was going to predictably accept the challenge.

Sasuke cursed his inability to decline from Sakura's offer, but _she was so annoying_ with that smug smile! And she _knew_ that he's hated merry-go-rounds since he was a kid, Sasuke spitefully added.

The boy knew better than to take the bait, but Sakura seemed to be one of the only people (minus his older brother) who knew how to push his buttons to get what she wanted.

"Fine."

Sasuke shook Sakura's grip off his forearm, instead opting to seize her small hand. He pointedly ignored the attention he and Sakura were receiving as he dragged the girl across the lot to the Drop Tower.

Sakura's lips curled up into a soft smile and she gazed fondly at the back of one grumbling Uchiha. His hold on her hand tightened just enough to let her know that there was a possibility that _maybe_ , just maybe, he was kind of starting to enjoy himself.

Just a bit though.

* * *

"Baka! If you still got motion sickness on the carousel, then why didn't you say so?!"

"Shut up, Sakura."

Naruto found his two best friends in between the funnel cake stand and the Dippin' Dots, with Sakura trying to rub soothing circles into Sasuke's back as he leaned over the bench they were sitting on, his hands gripping what appeared to be a _barf bag_. Naruto took one look at Sasuke's green complexion before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Sakura cast Naruto a withering glare before turning her attention back to Sasuke, who was still dizzy from their latest ride. He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I _hate_ merry-go-rounds," he groaned.

Sakura shrugged, "Hey, look at the bright side! At least you were having fun before you nearly threw up on your pony."


End file.
